You took her away
by 1-9 tails kyuubi
Summary: How will Natsu react when future Lucy dies in front of him? Will that be the trigger to Natsu, and Lucy's relationship? Why am I asking the questions you ask? Becasuse it's suspenseful... This is NaLu, so no other pairings. Also there will be an immense amount of gore. and if you cant take it, then don't read it... That is why I'm rating it M. Horror, Suspense, and Romance. ROMANCE


Hello everybody, I'm no good at these so I will say one thing. I was inspired by Phoenix's Moon Screams Encased in Ice. So check that story out, if you have the time. So without further ado, Let us begin. WARNING: GORE… AND GORE read at your own risk

Natsu watched horrified, as the future Lucy's body fell to the ground lifelessly. The shadow sword dissipated leaving a faint trail of aura to curl torwars the ceiling.

The future Lucy coughed spluttering blood all over her chest. Blood trickled under her mouth, and she slipped into eternal rest.

The future rogue smirked glancing at the body lying on the cold ground. "I should've known she would have gotten in the way." His smile faded into a frown when Natsu shook in odd motions.

"What's wrong? You upset… HAHAHAHAA-"Rogue looked down to see his abdomen with a giant gash in it. He also noticed that he was leaning against the wall, and it was caved in where he lay. Clumps of marble crumbled to his feet.

His right eye had been hit with a rock, so he kept it closed. He swept the bangs covering his left eye, and noticed somebody was walking towards him slowly. His vision cleared, and he was staring into the face of a pink-haired mage. He groaned in pain, and tried standing up to face him.

Immediately he was shoved back into the wall. Natsu pinned his neck to the wall roughly bruising rogues windpipe. "Ooww-" He was stopped when Natsu plunged his hand into Rogues wound.

Rogue struggled against Natsu's grip with no success. He cried out in pain, and agony. His insides were being burnt by Natu to no avail. On top of that he was trying to yell, but his throat was blocked out by Natsu's forearm.

When Rogue's skin was turning red in patches of pain, Natsu stopped. He yanked his hand from Rogue, and threw rogue over his shoulder, and onto the ground. Rogue started coughing followed by blood oozing endlessly from his nose, ears, and mouth.

He inhaled painfully gasping and weezing. Tears formed at the bottom of his eyes. He wanted to hold his head from the splitting headache he was receiving. But his limbs were stuck in place from the burns he was getting.

Before he even had time to think, His wrist was being crushed under the immense force of Natsu's foot. He heard bone snapping, and a wave of more pain coursed through his body.

He ignored the pain in his arm, and clawed at Natsu's leg. Natsu stepped back for a second, before picking Rogue up by the back of his collar. Natsu cocked his fist back, and sent rogue spiraling forward into another wall.

Natsu appeared in front of Rogue, and punched him in the nose three times repeatedly. Each punch was gaining more power than the last one. Natsu felt the bones snap under his knuckles, and he smiled demonically. "You killed My Lucy… Now I'm going to kill you."

Rogue closed his eyes in fear, and tried to limp away while cradling his broken nose in his unbroken hand. A hand on his shoulder spun him around to face the nightmare once again. He was kneed in the stomach so hard that he felt like coughing up one of his lungs.

He fell to his knees before being picked up again. At this point Rogue just wanted to never exist, and just die on the spot.

Natsu decided to end things pretty quickly, and he brought Rogue down onto his knee so hard, that it could have destroyed the entire building had it not been directed straight into Rogue's back.

Without a sound, Rogue dropped to the ground with his head literally in between his legs. Natsu channeled magic to his lungs and a massive wall of flame enveloped Rogue's carcass burning it into a pile of sticky red ash.

Natsu wore a grim expression as he walked away without a glance. It was a good thing that Lucy had fainted when her future self-died, and the rest of them had went with Yukino to stop the gate from opening. That left just him and Rogue in silence.

"I won't let anyone take away Lucy's future." He stopped looking down at the two replicas of each other. He roared so loud, that it could be heard across the Capital city.

"Natsu…" He heard a faint voice, and looked down to the future Lucy's eyes. He leaned down, and cradled her head in his arms. "Lucy, hang on I can go find Wendy… Just hang in there."

She waved her hand weakly. "No, worry about the other me please…" Her eyes struggled to stay open, and they drooped slowly before opening again. "No, no, no, no… Please no! Don't do this to me! Please… NO!" He lowered his head into her shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. "It only lasted a short while… B-but It's g-gre-great t-to see you all again. There was o-only one thing that I should've done so long ago… Natsu, I love you so much, and it took me s-so long to notice." Natsu lifted his head with tear stained eyes.

He wiped her eyes from her tears. "I love you too, Luce! Please don't leave me, PLEASE!" He yelled straining his voice. "H-hey, you have the Lucy of your time that you still need to love… For me… I'm so-" Her voice trailed off as her head went limp in Natsu's arms.

"LUUUUUCYYYYY!" He cried for what seemed like ages before he looked over to see a hand on his bicep. Lucy's smile lightened his entire emotion in an instant. Natsu smiled back sadly, as their heads seemed to inch closer to each other.

The words echoed in his mind 'The Lucy of your time that you still need to love' He chuckled, and leaned in towards Lucy quickly Capturing her in a kiss. She was shocked at first, but then returned the kiss.

They shared the kiss for what seemed like hours. Until a voice broke them apart. "They lllliiiiiiiiiikkke each other." Happy giggled happily.

Lucy was about to scold Happy, when Natsu pulled her into another kiss. This one was lighter than the last. "Come on, lets go find the rest of the guild." He said as he broke away from the kiss.

She was struggling to stand on her feet. "Oh man, Im so sore." She groaned. Natsu picked her up bridal style, and jumped off to find the guild.

Lucy blushed the whole way to where they found the guild arguing about what to do with the victory money. "BOOZE, BOOZE, BOOZE!" They heard Cana yelling from inside the tornado of hands.

"A new guild hall would be a man!" Elfmen shouted again. "A cheesecake factory!" Erza yelled while tightening a bib around her neck. "A building dedicated to GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled. Everyone sweat-dropped, and stared at Juvia.

Natsu broke the tension by diving into the sea of guild-members. "The money should go into a charitable donation for finding Igneel!" He yelled as he disappeared into the flurry of guild members.

Lucy smiled "I couldn't imagine a better ending to this book."

The End

Well there you have it… A happy ending to this story. If you want another chapter (It would just be a short story of life afterwards) then I won't make you do anything to get it. Just expect it to be out by 7/15/13. If it's not, sue me. Have a great day, or night (for you owls out there). And don't forget about "Phoenix Moon's story." Catch ya' later!


End file.
